


"AF"

by amazingdestielisnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Shakespeare, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdestielisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingdestielisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes to use the term "af" when using technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"AF"

**Author's Note:**

> For those who aren't friends with text message terms: "af" means "as fuck".
> 
> short thing i made while my friend played sims

Dean Winchester, do I see a boner under your desk right now? That better be from Shakespeare. -CN

 

Shut up Cas. Why are you looking at my crotch anyway? Huh? Perv. -DW

 

It may have caught my attention when I glanced in your general direction and saw you twitching to cover up your lap. Hiding something there? -CN

 

Gee, won't this be the best conversation to read to the class when we get caught texting? -DW  
  


Everyone else will be wondering what's got you hot and bothered, too. What's the secret, is it the way Shakespeare threw his play into the fire pit that turns you on? Or is it the accent? -CN

 

SHUT. UP. -DW

 

MAKE. ME. -CN

 

stop texting me. -DW

 

dean winchester sucks dick behind the bleachers pass it on. -CN

 

FUCK YOU. -DW

 

Maybe later ;D. -CN

 

… -DW

 

Cat got your tongue? Lucky bastard. -CN

 

!!! -DW

 

??? -CN

 

What are you hinting at, Cas? -DW

 

I'm hinting that you're 10/10 hot af. -CN

And I would like to take you out. -CN

But you look a little occupied right now trying to hide your wood under the wood. -CN

 

Omfg. -DW

I can't tell if you're making fun of me or not. -DW

 

I'm not mean enough to make fun of a mystery boner. -CN

 

Thanks I guess?? -DW

 

But seriously if I were to ask you out on a date-like event, what would be the response? -CN

 

Idk. -DW

 

Thanks, Dean. -CN

 

I mean. -DW

You're cute. -DW

Like you're really hot. -DW

But this is sudden af. -DW

And in the middle of Shakespeare In Love. -DW

 

I'm just saying. -CN

Having you as a boyfriend would be. -CN

How you say. -CN

Fan-fucking-tastic. -CN

Because you're nice af. -CN

You're hot af. -CN

You're freckles af. -CN

Did I mention you're really good with kids like oh my god that's adorable. -CN

Af. -CN

 

:3. -DW

 

And I really want to go out with you. -CN

 

Af? -DW

 

Af. -CN

 

MAYBE AF WILL BE OUR ALWAYS. -DW

 

Add 'dorky af' to the list. -CN

 

XD. -DW

 

Is that reaction a yes to the boyfriend thing? -CN

 

I will be your boyfriend af. -DW

 

Omg. -CN

 

DID YOU EXPECT ME TO TURN YOU DOWN? -DW

 

IDK. -CN

 

YOUR EYES ARE BLUE AF OKAY DUDE. -DW

THE FACT THAT I DATE THE DUDE WHO HAS THOSE EYES. -DW

IS AWESOME AF. -DW

 

HIGH FIVE BABE. -CN

 

HIGH FIVE AF. -DW

 

 

 

“Winchester! Novak! Do I see phones?”

 


End file.
